


Boss

by NightmareVirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Another smut yall, M/M, this might get a second part if people like it, you really cant expect much from me lmao-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareVirgil/pseuds/NightmareVirgil
Summary: Nate likes to pretend he's in charge. Logan knows better.





	Boss

Logan sighed, only vaguely listening to the others arguing for the seventh time that hour. Thomas had all the sides out in the commons to read over the script for his next video, which meant that Roman and Virgil would be arguing again, Patton and Thomas would be trying to calm them down, and Logan would be ignored as usual. 

At least, that's what it would have meant if it weren't for Nate. 

Nate had shown up as an official resident of the mind palace a few months ago, and he had quickly expressed interest in Logan. After some discussion, they agreed to give the whole "relationship" thing a try. 

Patton and Roman had been ecstatic to hear the news. Virgil didn't seem to care. 

What the others didn't know was that once the bedroom door clicked shut, Thomas's crime fighter was stripped of all control. 

If they knew that Nate, the fighter, gave up control, knew that he knelt for Logan and gave him full power, would they feel different about it? 

A sharp tug on his tie brought Logan back to the present, where he found Nate leaning in and kissing him, pulling him closer by his tie. 

Logan returned the kiss before pulling away from Nate, adjusting his tie. 

"That's the seventh time today, Nate." He kept his voice calm as he observed a slight blush rise to Nate's cheeks. "As soon as we are finished, go straight to my room," he muttered.

"Sure thing, boss," the procrastinator laughed, going back to his spot next to Thomas. 

The others had finally settled their issue, and the rest of the reading went rather well. If it weren't for Nate, it would have been perfect. Nate kept staring at Logan over his shades, winking whenever Logan caught him. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Thomas finally dismissed the sides. 

Logan sent a pointed glare at Nate and headed up to his room, not missing the pink tinge that rose to his boyfriend's face. He left the door open and went to his desk, resuming his work.

Roughly 5 minutes later, he heard his door close and the lock click as his boyfriend breathed a sigh of relief. 

Oh, if only Nate knew what Logan had in store. 

He got up, stretching out before turning and walking towards Nate, who was leaning against the door. 

"Nate, care to explain your actions today?" Logan asked, keeping his voice cold and calm. 

"I just wanted to mess with ya a bit, boss," Nate said. 

Ah, so that's how it will be. 

Logan reached up, pulling Nate's shades off and setting them aside. "You know that you're not allowed to tease me. Tell me, Nate. What are you trying to get at?" 

Nate whimpered under Logan's stare. "I just wanted to mess with ya, boss, honest." 

Nate's voice was weighted with cockiness. He was just about to say something else before Logan pulled him down into a bruising kiss. 

Nate wrapped his arms around Logan, trying to pull him closer, but when he moved Logan broke off the kiss.

"Did I say you could move?" 

Nate chuckled. "Did I ask?" 

Logan growled. "What was your purpose today, Nate? Was it to waste my time?" Logan's voice was cool, smooth, and Nate couldn't help melting at the sound.

"I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't sure how else to get your attention," he mumbled, looking away from Logan. A hand on his cheek turned him back to face his boyfriend.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Logan asked, smirking slightly.

"I need you, sir. Please, need you so bad." 

Logan always found it rather amusing how quickly Nate would give in. A soft touch and a smirk, and Nate practically melted in his hands. 

"What is it you want, Nate?"

"Sir, I-I need marked up, need the world to know that I'm yours. Please?"

Logan cursed himself for not being able to resist his begging. 

"Strip, then kneel on the bed. Face my door. Don't make a sound," Logan ordered, roughly kissing Nate again before letting go. 

He leaned against the door, watching as Nate hurried to free himself of his clothes. Once Nate was positioned on the bed, Logan circled the bed and stopped behind Nate, reaching around to pull Nate's hands behind his back. 

"No touching, Nate. You move your hands without permission, you get punished. Understand?" 

Nate nodded frantically, biting his lip to keep from whimpering. Logan smirked, hopping up on the bed and pinning the other to the bed before straddling Nate's hips. 

"So pretty for me, Nate," he muttered, eyes roaming the man's body and stopping upon seeing Nate's erection. "Hard already, slut?"

Nate moaned, nodding. Logan clicked his tongue in mock disapproval. 

"You don't know how to control yourself, do you?"

"Not at all, boss~"

**Author's Note:**

> uwu if enough people like this I'll give it a second part! Comment and tell me if you'd like more!


End file.
